This invention relates generally to dietary supplements incorporating fucoidan derived from seaweed. More particularly, the present invention relates to dietary supplements incorporating fucoidan from seaweed, such as Tongan limu moui and Japanese hoku kombu and mozuku, and optionally including one or more ingredients having a high oxygen radical absorbance capacity (ORAC).
Fucoidan is a sulfated polysaccharide found in many sea plants and animals and is particularly concentrated in the cell walls of brown algae (Phaeophyceae). Fucoidan is a complex carbohydrate polymer composed mostly of sulfated L-fucose residues. These polysaccharides are easily extracted from the cell wall of brown algae with hot water or dilute acid and can account for more than 40% of the dry weight of isolated cell walls. O. Berteau & B. Mulloy, Sulfated fucans, fresh perspectives: structures, functions, and biological properties of sulfated fucans and an overview of enzymes active toward this class of polysaccharide, 13 Glycobiology 29R-40R (2003). Fucoidan structure appears to be linked to algal species, but there is insufficient evidence to establish any systematic correspondence between structure and algal order. High amounts of α(1-3) and α(1-4) glycosidic bonds occur in fucoidans from Ascophyllum nodosum. A disaccharide repeating unit of alternating α(1-3) and α(1-4) bonds represents the most abundant structural feature of fucoidans from both A. nodosum and Fucus vesiculosus. Sulfate residues are found mainly in position 4. Further heterogeneity is added by the presence of acetyl groups coupled to oxygen atoms and branches, which are present in all the plant fucoidans.
Fucoidan-containing seaweeds have been eaten and used medicinally for at least 3000 years in Tonga and at least 2000 years in China. An enormous amount of research has been reported in the modern scientific literature, where more than 500 studies are referenced in a PubMed search for fucoidan.
The physiological properties of fucoidans in the algae appear to be a role in cell wall organization and possibly in cross-linking of alginate and cellulose and morphogenesis of algal embryos. Fucoidans also have a wide spectrum of activity in biological systems. They have anticoagulant and antithrombotic activity, act on the inflammation and immune systems, have antiproliferative and antiadhesive effects on cells, and protect cells from viral infection.
Further, fucoidan has numerous beneficial functions that heal and strengthen different systems of the body, including anti-viral, anti-inflammatory, anti-coagulant, and anti-tumor properties. A. I. Usov et al., Polysaccharides of Algae: Polysaccharide Composition of Several Brown Algae from Kamchatka, 27 Russian J. Bio. Chem. 395-399 (2001). Fucoidan has been found to build and stimulate the immune system. Research has also indicated that fucoidan reduces allergies, inhibits blood clotting, fights diabetes by controlling blood sugar, prevents ulcers, relieves stomach disorders, reduces inflammation, protects the kidneys by increasing renal blood flow, and detoxifies the body. Fucoidan also helps to reduce and prevent cardiovascular disease by lowering high cholesterol levels and activating enzymes involved in the beta-oxidation of fatty acids.
A Japanese study found that fucoidans enhanced phagocytosis, the process in which white blood cells engulf, kill, digest, and eliminate debris, viruses, and bacteria. An American study reported that fucoidans increased the number of circulating mature white blood cells. An Argentine study and a Japanese study found that fucoidans inhibited viruses, such as herpes simplex type I, from attaching to, penetrating, and replicating in host cells. A Swedish study is among the many that showed fucoidans inhibit inflammation cascades and tissue damage that may lead to allergies. Other studies, such as one in Canada, found that fucoidans block the complement activation process that is believed to play an adverse role in chronic degenerative diseases, such as atherosclerosis, heart attack, and Alzheimer's disease. Two American studies found that fucoidans increase and mobilize stem cells.
Researchers have also determined that fucoidan tends to combat cancer by reducing angiogenesis (blood vessel growth), inhibiting metastasis (spreading of cancer cells to other parts of the body), and promoting death of cancer cells. Certain societies that make brown seaweed part of their diet appear to have remarkably low instances of cancer. For example, the prefecture of Okinawa, where the inhabitants enjoy some of the highest life expectancies in Japan, also happens to have one of the highest per capita consumption rates of fucoidans. It is noteworthy that the cancer death rate in Okinawa is the lowest of all the prefectures in Japan.
Brown seaweed is found in abundance in various ocean areas of the world. One of the purest locations that provides some of the highest yields of ficoidan is in the clear waters surrounding the Tongan islands, where the seaweed is called limu moui. In Japan, hoku kombu (Laminaria japonica), is said to be particularly rich in fucoidans and is similar to limu moui. The Japanese also consume at least two other types of brown seaweed—wakame and mozuku (Cladosiphon and Nemacystus).
Typically, about four percent by weight of Tongan limu moui is fucoidan. There are at least three types of fucoidan polymer molecules found in brown seaweed. U-fucoidan, having about 20 percent glucuronic acid, is particularly active in carrying out cancer cell destruction. F-fucoidan, a polymer of mostly sulfated fucose, and G-fucoidan both tend to induce the production of HGF cells that assist in restoring and repairing damaged cells. All three types of fucoidan also tend to induce the production of agents that strengthen the immune system.
Accordingly, consumable beverages and other compositions of fucoidan are needed to benefit from the many advantages mentioned above. Methods of preparation of fucoidan may be used to enhance consumption while not destroying its beneficial effects.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that providing a fucoidan-containing nutritional supplement would be a significant advancement in the art.